Élisabeth II du Royaume-Uni
Élisabeth II (née le 21 avril 1926) est le monarque constitutionnel du Royaume-Uni et du Commonwealth depuis le 6 février 1952. Fille du roi George VI et nièce de son prédécesseur Édouard VIII, Élisabeth est l'héritière présomptive de son père jusqu'au décès de celui-ci, survenu le 6 février 1952. A cette date, elle devient reine du Royaume-Uni et des nations du Commonwealth, avant d'être couronnée le 2 juin 1953 à l'abbaye de Westminster. Elle est par conséquent le quatrième monarque issu de la maison des Windsor depuis son grand-père George V. Son règne se déroule sans interruption sur le Royaume-Uni et trois nations du Commonwealth que sont l'Australie, le Canada et la Nouvelle-Zélande. L'Afrique du Sud, le Pakistan et le dominion du Ceylan, membres lors de son accession au trône, ont depuis accédé à l'indépendance, tandis que vingt-cinq pays ont rejoint la communauté au cours de son règne, entre les années 1950 et 1990, avant d'être reconnus indépendants à leurs tours. Élisabeth II a donc régné sur un total de trente-et-une nations, dont quinze sont actuellement membres du Commonwealth. Le règne d'Élisabeth II se caractérise par la permanence de la monarchie britannique et par son acceptation d'une certaine modernité qu'illustre le mariage du prince William et de Kate Middleton. La forte popularité personnelle dont elle jouit au Royaume-Uni et dans le monde confirme le rayonnement de la monarchie constitutionnelle face aux idées républicaines, malgré des difficultés comme pendant l'année 1992 qu'elle a décri comme son anus horribilis. Deux référendums, organisés en 1973 et en 2016, décident de la participation puis du retrait du Royaume-Uni de l'Union européenne, tandis que la superficie territoriale du Commonwealth évolue dans le temps mais diminue globalement. Le mardi 8 septembre 2015, elle surpasse la durée de règne de son aïeul Victoria qui était de soixante-trois ans, sept mois et deux jours. Elle détient le record d'âge et de longévité des monarques du Royaume-Uni, des monarques et des chefs d'État actuels, en plus de détenir le record de longévité pour une reine sur le trône et pour une femme au pouvoir, autant d'exploits qui se remarquent aussi au fait qu'elle est le premier monarque britannique à atteindre le jubilé de Saphir. Jeunes années (1926-1936) Héritière présomptive (1936-1952) Règne Couronnement Affaiblit par la perte de l'Inde en 1948, l'empire se compose de trente-deux nations dans le monde lorsqu'Élisabeth II monte sur le trône mais la moitié d'entre elles cessent prennent leur indépendance sous son règne pour devenir des républiques : Pakistan en 1956, Ghana en 1960, Afrique du Sud en 1961, Tanganyika en 1962, Nigéria et Ouganda en 1963, Malawi en 1966, Gambie, Guyane et Rhodésie en 1970, Sierra Leone en 1971, dominion du Ceylan en 1972, Kenya en 1974, Trinité-et-Tobago en 1976, Fiji en 1987, île Maurice en 1992List of monarchs who lost their thrones in the 20th and 21st centuries. Jubilé d'argent : 25 ans de règne Jubilé d'or : 50 ans Un sondage d'avril 2009 la place en tête des personnalités en lesquelles les Britanniques font le plus confianceThe Queen is most trusted Briton. Jubilé de diamant : 60 ans En 2013, elle reçoit un BAFTA des mains de l'acteur Sir Kenneth Branagh pour son patronage de l'industrie du cinéma britannique lors d'un dîner de 300 convives composés d'acteurs, de réalisateurs, de producteurs et de journalistes au château de WindsorSaint-Etienne-du-Rouvray: le profil du premier assaillant présumé se dévoile. Au cours de la campagne pour le référendum sur l'appartenance du Royaume-Uni à l'Union européenne, la Reine ne prend pas partie - contrairement à celui sur l'Écosse où elle avait invité les Écossais « à bien réfléchir » - mais la presse eurosceptique publie une Une racoleuse basée sur des propos douteux voire extirpés de leurs contexte la faisant passer pour une partisane de la sortie de l'UE, suscitant l'indignation de Buckimgham qui porte plainte. A l'inverse, les propos de la Reine à Berlin sur les danger de la « divisions de notre continent l'Europe » en 2015 sont interprétés comme un soutien au maintien. En 1992, toute de bleu vêtue, elle avait prononcé un discours clairement pro-européen. La veille du référendum, elle demande à ses convives de dîner de « lui citer trois raisons pour lesquelles la Grande-Bretagne devrait rester dans l’Europe ». Ces propos sont rapportés par le sérieux The Telegraph sans être démentis par Buckingham Palace. Sa première apparition publique après la victoire de la sortie au référendum, le 27 juin, est l'occasion pour elle de dire devant les caméras, alors qu'elle reçoit Martin McGuinness, « Je suis toujours en vie »La reine Elizabeth soutient-elle le Brexit ?Le silence contraint de la famille royale sur le BrexitLa Reine Elisabeth II donne un discret coup de pouce de dernière minute au camp du Brexit1992 : quand Elisabeth II louait la richesse de l'EuropeVIDÉO - Brexit: «Je suis toujours en vie», plaisante la reine Elizabeth II. En 2016, suite à une lettre qui lui a été envoyée par le président du parc à thème français Le Puy du Fou, la reine Élisabeth est très probablement intervenu pour mettre un terme à une querelle franco-britannique, car le Royaume-Uni voulait reprendre l'anneau de Jeanne d'Arc, ultime relique du personnage que le parc avait acquis au Royaume-Uni sans avoir eu la licence d'exportation auparavantAnneau de Jeanne d’Arc : la reine Elizabeth II s’en mêle. En mai 2016, elle commet un rare impair au protocole lorsqu'elle critique l'attitude des dirigeants chinois à l'occasion de leur visite de l'an passé dans une conservation filméeRoyaume-Uni: la reine Elisabeth II juge "très impolis" les dirigeants chinois. Créditée de la modernisation de la monarchie britannique et de son adaptation à son époque, Élisabeth II y participe elle-même en acceptant de se mettre en scène dans deux vidéos, la première en comapgnie de l'acteur de James Bond pour les Jeux olympiques de 2012 à Londres et la deuxième pour une action en faveur des vétérans de guerre avec le prince Harry en 2016Invictus games: Trudeau répond à Obama et à la reine d’Angleterre. Dans l'Histoire britannique, Élisabeth II est devenue le monarque à la vie et au règne les plus longs, respectivement en 2007 et en 2015, tandis qu'elle est dans l'Histoire du monde la reine au règne le plus long. Elle dépasse ainsi son aïeul Victoria au règne de 63 ans. Actuellement, elle est la doyenne des monarques par l'âge et la vice-doyenne des règnes, surpassée ici par le roi Rama IX de Thaïlande sur le trône depuis 1946. Fin 2016, sur conseils de ses médecins, la souveraine allège son agenda et délègue du patronage de vingt-cinq organisations de charité sur les six-cents q'elle protège. Un "gros rhum" l'empêche d'assister aux messes de Noël et du Nouvel An mais elle présente ses vœux annuels qu'elle dédie aux "héros ordinaires". Elle réapparaît publiquement le 27 janvier 2017 pour une exposition sur les Fidji à NorwichCoup de fatigue pour Elizabeth II ?La Reine Elizabeth II, toujours convalescente, n'assistera pas au culte du Nouvel anLa reine Elizabeth II honore son premier engagement public après son rhume. Jubilé de saphir : 65 ans Le 20 février 2018, la reine assiste à la Fashion Week de Londres, assise au premier rang à côté d'Anna Wintour, faîte chevalier de l'Ordre de l'Empire britannique l'année précédente par la souveraineElizabeth II, inattendue reine du front row à la Fashion Week de Londres. Aspects politiques du règne Rôle politique et diplomatique Transformations économiques et sociales du règne Liste des Premiers ministres d'Elizabeth II Dans un long règne de plus de soixante ans, Elisabeth II a connu treize Premiers ministres à ce jour. Si on lui connait de bonnes relations avec Winston Churchill, qu'elle gratifia d'obsèques nationales en janvier 1965, on sait qu'elle furent mauvaises avec Margaret Thatcher, première femme à accéder au poste qui détient le record de longévité à Downing Street au XX siècle. Les neuf premiers ont connu la guerre, Harold Macmillan est même né sous le règne de Victoria, alors l'élection de Tony Blair en 1997 marque l'avènement d'une nouvelle génération. La reine l'accueille en déclarant avec malice "Vous êtes mon dixième Premier ministre. Le premier était Winston Churchill mais vous n'étiez pas né"Le Documentaire : The Queen. Son règne coïncide avec la guerre froide et la chute du bloc de l'Est en 1989-1991, débouchant sur la victoire du néolibéralisme et de la mondialisation. La Grande-Bretagne y a prit part avec les années Thatcher qui correspondent à cette évolution. Le pays en ressort changé économiquement et socialement. thumb|right|260px|Lord Callaghan, Lord Home, Baronne Thatcher, Lord Stockton, la reine Elizabeth II, Lord Wilson et Sir Edward Heath *Sir Winston Churchill *Sir Anthony Eden *Sir Harold Macmillan *Sir Alec Douglas-Home *Lord Harold Wilson *Sir Edward Heath *Lord Harold Wilson *James Callaghan *Lady Margaret Thatcher *Sir John Major *Tony Blair *Gordon Brown *David Cameron *Theresa May Elle a assisté aux funérailles de deux de ses Premiers ministres : ceux de Winston Churchill le 30 janvier 1965 et ceux de Margaret Thatcher le 17 avril 2013 à la cathédrale Saint-Paul. Anecdotes *Depuis son accession au trône, elle a prononcé 62 "discours de la Reine" en 2015Elizabeth II dévoile le programme du gouvernement Cameron lors du fameux "Discours de la reine". *Quand le Premier ministre David Cameron apprend que des djihadistes préparent un attentat pendant l'été 2015, lors de la commémoration du 70 anniversaire de la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale le 15 août, avec pour cible la reine Élisabeth et son héritier le prince Charles, il ordonne des frappes aériennes par drone dans la région de Raqqa en Syrie dans le cadre de la guerre contre l'État islamique et parvient ainsi à éliminer deux djihadistes britanniques dont le commanditaireUn attentat de l'Etat islamique contre la reine d'Angleterre déjoué. Articles *Un monarque qui n'a pas aimé tous ses premiers ministres *Grande-Bretagne : Elizabeth II, le règne le plus long *«Opération London Bridge»: le plan secret pour révéler la mort d'Elizabeth II Références Catégorie:Monarque du Royaume-Uni Catégorie:Article à achever Catégorie:Naissance en 1926 Catégorie:Personnalité francophone